


No Excuses

by angelus2hot



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Community: spanking_world, Drabble, F/M, Het, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-02
Updated: 2013-05-02
Packaged: 2017-12-10 04:11:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/781626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelus2hot/pseuds/angelus2hot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam disobeys Ba'al and that's something he just can't allow.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Excuses

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** No Excuses  
>  **Fandom:** Stargate SG-1  
>  **Characters/Pairing:** Ba'al/Sam  
>  **Rating:** PG-13  
>  **Word Count:** 100  
>  **Summary:** Sam disobeys Ba'al and that's something he just can't allow.  
>  **A/N:** written for [Spanking_World](http://spanking_world.livejournal.com)

By the time he walked into their bedroom, Sam was tucked in bed; the covers pulled up to her chin as she pretended to be sound asleep.

Without a word, Ba’al quickly removed his clothing before he crawled into bed behind her. “You disobeyed me, Samantha. You could have been seriously injured. For all the softness of his tone his anger was evident. “What am I supposed to do with you?”

Samantha didn’t offer any excuses as she rolled over onto her stomach. “Spank me?”

A wicked grin crossed his face. That was exactly the punishment he had in mind.


End file.
